True love
by shessy-chan
Summary: shikamaru and sakura have been friends their whole lives and he has to go away...this is the story of his departure. Short oneshot. Ok this will not just be one chapter...This is going to be a series of one shots dedicated to Shikasaku.
1. Chapter 1

summary: shikamaru and sakura have been friends their whole lives and he has to go away...this is the story of his departure. Short oneshot.

thoughts

Hai regular Sakura

No lemon ever!!!!! Maybe fluff...that I can't help!!!

Ages:shikamaru17

Sakura16

Sakura slammed her fist down onto her desk in annoyance as her alarm clock went off. "crappy piece of junk!!!!" she yelled.

After about 35 more minutes of sleeping sakura finally got up.

She changed into short black shorts and a red tank top. She trudged out of her house as soon as she was dressed and headed to The Ichiraku to meet up with shikamaru.

"Ohayo shika" sakura exclaimed as she saw her best friend.

"konichiwa" he mumbled lazily. Sakura shook her head and sat down beside him. Out of habit she leaned her head on his shoulder.

When she had first done that shikamaru had blushed three different shades of red. But by now he was used to it. "shika,are you okay" Sakura asked.

geez he thought, how in the freak does she do that Shikamaru sighed and said to sakura,"meet me where the sakura trees bloom after your work with Tsunade-shiou is done"

"Hai I will" Sakura said when she heard the pleading tone in his voice.

Shikamaru nodded his head to show that he had heard her and sauntered off slowly thinking of all the good times that they had had together(O.o a double negative).

Sakura was even more worried but she had to get to work at the hospital of Tsunade-Shiou would kill her. So she headed off to Konoha's hospital and got to work.

After what seemed like hours of endless torture she finished all of her work for that day and left without so much as a backward glance. I need to go to Shika she thought to herself.

Hours later Sakura arrived at the Sakura blossam trees and looked around for shikamaru. she found him under one of the trees just stareing at the clouds. Her eyes softened as she saw him.

She rushed over to him and laid beside him. "Shika-Kun","whats the matter" she asked worridedly. Shikamaru smiled at her and quickly pulled her to him. Sakura gasped.

But made no move to stop him. Shikamaru cradled her and said " I love you" Sakura was a little shocked but she loved him too so her heart jumped for joy.

" I love you too shika-kun" she said. Shikamaru grinned as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Then his lips were upon hers.

The kiss lasted for ever. In the kiss they put all of their hopes and dreams. Then the time came to tell her the truth.

"sakura" he started. She looked up into his eyes and saw regret. Regret for not telling her sooner. He sighed...life was so troublesome.

He cried soft tears and said to her " I'm going to dye soon" Sakura gasped at what he said.

"No!" she exclaimed in horror and sadness. Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"I have cancer and it can't be healed" he said. Sakura was about to prostest and say that she could heal him but he shushed her by putting his lips on hers.

Sakura gave into the kiss then slowly pulled away. "I don't want you to go" she said.

"Neither do I but it's my turn to go, but don't worry i'll wait for you at heavens gates."shikamaru said.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she asked him " Can I get you anything"

" All I want is to draw my last breath holding the girl that I love in my arms" he said. Sakura burst into tears and said,"shh, I'll always be with you"

So shikamaru left her after one more kiss and saying" You were the only one I ever loved and I'll see you soon...my lovely flower"

The tears streamed from Sakura eyes as Shikamaru drew his last breath. She looked to the sky and thanked god for takeing away his pain.

She stared at the clouds a little longer and smiled as she saw his smiling face and heard " I'll wait for you"

Sakura's grief was large but she was happy for the first time in her life and she knew that she would see him soon"

As the sun went down a small prayer and statement could be heard " please don't give up on me" " I love you Shikamaru Nara"

And so the tail of Sakura and Shikamaru ends and reminds us that life is just a vapor but true love lasts forever.

So what did you think... I cried while writing it...it reminded me of someone. RR please,flames ok but if you don't like this pairing why'd you read it in the first place??

Ja Nae Everyone!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Btw this is in sakura's point of view. - This is dedicated to sakushika. Hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: sigh we all know That I don't own the characters...but I can dream can't I. XD!

Oh yeah this is another oneshot about shikamaru and sakura.

As the pink haired Jounin stared out of her window, her thoughts went back to the day when she had met the love of her life. The day that her life had turned around for good. The day that she became whole...

now her story begins,FlashBack...

As I walked through the parks of Konoha I thought of how my life had turned out. I wondered why Sasuke never loved me.

And deep down in my heart why I had ever even loved him. He rejected me from the start and pushed me away.

I feel so lost and lonely inside. Why am I so foolish,how could I think that anyone could ever love me?!

I sighed as the first of the rain started to fall and sat down right there in the mud. I quickly pocketed my diary so that it wouldn't be ruined.

I had wrote all of my thoughts down so that later I could think on them again. Though I'm not likely to forget it I thought to myself.

I sat in that mud puddle for lord only knows how long, soon enough I started to catch cold.

Just as I was about to faint I saw the arms of an anbu reach down for me. I let myself faint with the knowledge that I would be safe.

I soon fell into a deep sleep.

...at anbu-dudes home...

I awoke to the sound of a very familar voice. I sat up quickly when I realized that it was Shikamaru's voice.

He raised his eyebrow at me and looked at me as if thinking are you crazy . I glowered back at him. Well I did at least until he chuckled.

Then I couldn't help but laugh. "why were you out in the rain" he asked me. I just looked at him in a robotlike manner.

" I just felt like it" I said to him. He nodded his head as if he had done it himself. I looked at him for the first time in real long while and smiled to myself.

I had hoped he wouldn't notice, but this is Shikamaru we're talking about here. He smiled back at me and got up of off the bed, where he had been sitting.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side as I also stood up. Then I realized that I had to pee(how embarressing).

I turned beat red as I went over to Shikamaru. " May I use your bathroom" i asked him. Shikamaru nodded yes and led me to his bathroom.

On the way there I dropped my diary. But I didn't want to make a big deal about it so I just left it where it fell as I went into the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom my diary and Shikamaru were gone. I started to panic when I heard a voice from Shikamaru's kitchen saying,"Sakura"

I walked shakily over to the kitchen doorway. I saw immediatly where my diary was. Shikamaru had it.

I gulped as I made my way over to him. All the while I was wondering how much of it he had read.

"Sakura" he said.

"yes" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Do you really think that you aren't loved" he asked me. The tears that I had bottled up inside of me threatened to pour over as I nodded my head yes.

He chuckled just a little and got up from his seat. He slowly made his way over to me. "someone loves you" he said.

"yeah right who" I replied sarcastically. His smile grew just a little more. Then his lips came crashing down on mine.

"I do" he rasped. I sighed in contentment and realized that love had been with my whole life. I was just to caught up in my infatuation for sasuke to see it.

Shikamaru pulled away from our kiss and broke into a full out grin. " Finally I've got you" he said. I smiled back as he pulled me into a vise like hug.

I had finally found my true love.

Ok that's the new shikasaku fic...hope u liked it. Flame me if you want just please review. They are greatly appreciated.

-shessy-chan


End file.
